tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Topham Hatt (2010 song)
Sir Topham Hatt, retitled The Fat Controller in British and Australian releases, is a song included on the Misty Island Rescue DVD/Blu-ray. It has a jazzy blues theme to it. Lyrics :He's big, he's back :Goes by the name of Sir Topham Hatt :No one can deny :On him you can rely :So sing along - with Sir Topham Hatt's song! :So sing along - with Sir Topham Hatt's song! :Listen up, it's a fact :That he's in charge and that is that :Sharp eyes, sharp suit :A-peep, peep, toot, toot, toot :So sing along - with Sir Topham Hatt's song :So sing along - with Sir Topham Hatt's song :Thomas, Percy, Henry, and Gordon :Edward, Toby, Emily, James :Engines heave, engines haul :And Sir Topham Hatt, well, he loves them all :Be useful, take care :And he'll be firm but he'll be fair :He's the man in charge :With a heart that's oh so large :So sing along - with Sir Topham Hatt's song :So sing along - with Sir Topham Hatt's song :So sing along - with Sir Topham Hatt's song :So sing along - with Sir Topham Hatt's song! (NOTE: In the UK and Australian releases, the lyrics have been changed to - "So sing along - with the Fat Controller song.") Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Hiro * Diesel * Victor * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Sir Lowham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles Locations * Whispering Woods * Whispering Woods Halt * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Maithwaite * Misty Island * Tidmouth Sheds * Town Square * Three-Track Level Crossing * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * The Washdown * Knapford * McColl Farm * Brendam Docks Footage Used * Hero of the Rails * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * Double Trouble * The Early Bird * Slippy Sodor * Play Time * Thomas and the Pigs * Percy's Parcel * Toby's New Whistle‎‎ * A Blooming Mess * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Hiro Helps Out * Misty Island Rescue * Thomas' Tall Friend * Pingy Pongy Pick Up * Pop Goes Thomas * O the Indignity * Henry's Magic Box Deleted Scenes * Unknown - Sir Topham Hatt in Thomas' cab at Tidmouth Sheds. Trivia * This is the first song to have the lyrics changed for regional versions. * Unlike the fifth series song with the same name, Sir Topham Hatt is referred to the correct name for the US version. * On the Australian and UK DVDs, this song can only be heard after winning the "Search for Thomas" game. * This is Robert Hartshorne's favourite song. * An instrumental snippet appeared in Goodbye Fat Controller. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US/AUS * Misty Island Rescue CDS * All Star Tracks UK * A Collection of Songs from Day of the Diesels and More! Song File:Sir Topham Hatt (2010 song) - Music Video|US Version Category:Songs